The present invention relates to a recording/reproducing device that uses an optical disk or an optical disk library device that uses the recording/reproducing device, and especially relates to shortening of a processing time at the time of recording on the optical disk.
In the recording/reproducing device which records and reproduces data on the optical disk, there is a case where verify processing and compare processing are performed in order to secure reliability of recorded data. The verify processing is processing of inspecting a quality of the recorded data, and the compare processing is processing of inspecting whether the data recorded on the optical disk can be read without errors. The verify processing and the compare processing are described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-267367 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-154749.